leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LuXury
Getting started For More information pay a visit to the next links: *Visit The Community, and know the rest of the people here. *Use the rules of the Manual of Style that is our guide for editing. *Know the very best guidelines of a editor. *Information on how to use templates. *Need help on the basic . Sup YO NICK SUP THIS IS NICK LEUNG. Im Adrian! When you finish talking your suppose to sign your name after it. =____=" - [LuXury] (Say Hi! ) '' 05:27, October 25, 2010 (UTC) You sad ass... stop editting LOLOL ">itoki228< I'm also doing other things too lmao, fking english D:. - ''[LuXury] (Say Hi! ) '' 07:24, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Ahaha, i got achievement for 10,000th edit post, that clover icon :D. ''[LuXury] (Say Hi! ) '' 07:52, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Summoner Spell Categories Saw you added these categories to Summoner Spells. I'll note each one out why it was deleted. Usiar 10:27, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Category:Summoner - This should only be pages that relate to what a Summoner is. Summoner Spells are a part of that, however, the summoner spells themselves fall under Summoner Spells as a sub-category (which they're already a part of), not a direct link to the Summoner Category. Category:League of Legends - Sub-category, no direct link. Category:Hotkeys - Simply put, not a hotkey. Category:Gameplay Elements - Sub-category again, not a direct link. Category:Champions - As Summoner Spells, these are not Champions and they are not linked to Champions in any way. Oh, sorry i understand now. ''[LuXury] (Say Hi! ) '' 10:37, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Lee Sin's page Any reason for the '''repeat' image edits on Lee Sin, the Blind Monk? Usiar 10:33, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey Nick T wat r u doing? btw can you play LoL today, we are gonna play a 5v5 game wiht Yap, Toby, Justin and Chris Lu (Maybe Eddie) at around 5 pm!!!!! Nick.Leung 01:23, October 29, 2010 (UTC)Nick.Leung XD Nick T Hey Nick T wat r u doing? btw can you play LoL today, we are gonna play a 5v5 game wiht Yap, Toby, Justin and Chris Lu (Maybe Eddie) at around 5 pm!!!!! Nick.Leung 01:23, October 29, 2010 (UTC)Nick.Leung XD PLAY LOL TODAY Ntiex can u play today,??? Welcome Back Hello. I noticed that you were once very active on the wiki but you went inactive. I am glad to see you back and hope to work with you one day. 23:27, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey. Yes i have been inactive, but due to my course studies, i will start contributing to the wiki again. [LuXury] (Say Hi! ) '' 23:33, May 21, 2011 (UTC) :Good to hear! :) Also, I see that the link to your user talk is red, in order to make the link valid, you need to change the part in your signature that says "UserTalk:LuXury" to "User_talk:LuXury" 23:37, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Categories Hello. Please read category descriptions before you decide to add them to articles. More specifically, advanced champion categories do not belong on a champion main page. Also, while I am here, please remember to include on articles '''only' the most specific category of the tree, not all of them. For more information, see here. Thanks. 09:54, May 27, 2011 (UTC)